Without a Trace
by VioletEyes
Summary: Vanishings and secret cults in Hogwarts past may effect Harry...Please R/R
1. Prologue

A: N- Well, needless to say, I was in very weird mood when I wrote this. The fanfic called "The Fifth House" by Starry gave me the idea so I'd like to give credit to that. I know this is a little short, but it's just the prologue, if I ever get around to the chapters (which depends on the reviews) I promise they'll be longer.   
  
Disclaimer: I wish I were J.K Rowling, because then I'd be rich and wouldn't have to go to school. But, alas! I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron or any other character you'd recognize. Actually I don't own anything, really. Except maybe my mind. At least I hope so... On with the story!  
  
*******   
  
  
Without a Trace   
Prologue  
  
Every year thousands of students come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They're called up, sorted into houses, you know the drill. Then all the young witches and wizards eat supper and go up to their dormitories. The next morning, they come back and begin their lessons.  
  
But what if they didn't come back?  
  
  
In the year 1702, a young girl came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff. The next day, her bed was empty and no trace of her was ever found. At first everyone at Hogwarts panicked, but under the orders of Headmaster Lubojacky (Who wasn't half as good as Dumbledore) it remained hushed up. Years went by and soon the disappearance was forgotten.   
That was a mistake.  
  
In 1802, another girl became a Ravenclaw. That night screams were heard from her bed, but when someone turned on the lights, she was gone.  
  
A hundred years later, in 1902, another twelve-year-old girl was put in Slytherin. When everyone went upstairs she said she had lost something and went back to look for it...but she never showed up in her dormitory.   
  
Whenever one of these disappearances occurred, students would claim to see the ghost of the missing girl, but of course it soon became ancient history. What they didn't know was that there was a plan. Nobody ever suspected that someone was trying to ruin Hogwarts by taking down each house, that someone wanted revenge.   
  
  
  
Now it's 2002, and only one house has remained untouched...   
  
  
******  
  
So, does anyone want to guess where this is going? I'd like to hear what you think is going to happen. Suggestions? Comments?? Oh, and don't worry, Harry and everyone else come in later. 


	2. The Letters

A: N- Merry Christmas!  Since I got three reviews on the prologue (which I didn't think I'd get on the first day) I'm continuing the fic, as promised.  Hopefully I didn't make any spelling/grammar errors, but if you catch any, I'm sorry.  I know I said it would be longer, but for some reason I like it this way better.  Well, see ya. (Happy New Year!)

Disclaimer: Hopefully you all know that the great and wonderful J.K Rowling owns HP, because if you didn't, then you wouldn't be reading this.  If you read the disclaimers anyway, I just have one question: Why??? 

CHAPTER 1

Harry Potter stared at the gray sky as he pulled up yet another weed.  Great, that's just what he needed.  To be stuck outside, in the rain, and in the mud, no less.  Knowing the Dursleys, they'd probably lock the door too, just to make him suffer.  He left as many weeds as he thought he could get away with and rushed into his room just as the rain started pouring down.  He immediately noticed two things.  First, the window was open when he clearly remembered closing it.  Second, there was a folded piece of parchment on his bed.  However, it was at that moment that Aunt Petunia decided to yell at him to come start making supper, so it wasn't until later that he remembered the note.   Hesitantly, he edged towards the bed and slowly opened the paper, touching it only with the tips of his fingers.  What he read made his stomach lurch:  

_Intestines wrapped around the stomach, skin so thin that blood can actually be seen with every heart beat; a dark liquid flowing throughout the body.  Head and brain constantly pounding, pounding.  Fingers black and coiled like a grapevine.  Fluid bursting out of open eye sockets.  Feet pointed and jagged as a rock._

_Things aren't always as they appear._

That's all that was written.  Was this some kind of joke?, he thought.   Maybe someone trying to play a trick on him?  And what was this 'things aren't always as they appear' rubbish?  It was all very confusing.  Well, it was late and he was tired, so he decided to get some sleep, if the storm outside would let him, and mull it over in the morning.

***********

Thunder echoed throughout the house.  Dark eyes roamed the room.  Finally, he was asleep.  Lightening illuminated the bed where the sleeping boy lay.  A smile spread across pale lips.  Let's just hope he's smart enough to figure it all out.  Light reflected off white robes as the figure moved forward…   

*********

Harry groggily got up and put on his glasses.  He looked around the room.  Something was different, but he couldn't quite place what it was.  At first, he saw nothing out of the ordinary.  Then he caught sight of the piece of paper on the floor.  He picked it up, and this time, it only had one sentence on it:

                                                _Beware the blue eyes._

Okay, I actually creeped myself out reading over this.  So what do you think?  Well, you know what I'm going to say.  Read, review and all that good stuff. 


	3. Vez Potion

A:N-I finally got some time to write! I'm so sorry for the delayed chapter. Anyway, this   
one is a bit longer and more detailed, so I hope it's up to your standards. Happy belated   
New Year, and have a nice weekend.   
  
Disclaimer: Do I need to do this every chapter? So far I do not own anything about this   
except for the plot. Need I say more?   
  
  
CHAPTER 2   
  
It was that time of year again. Harry's birthday. In the morning Pig arrived with two   
packages and a note. Harry was so used to getting those weird letters that it was a great   
relief to hear from Ron.   
  
Harry-   
Happy Birthday! I sent Pig with Hermione's gift as well as mine, so I hope the stupid owl   
didn't drop dead or shrivel up on the way there. I'm sorry I haven't gotten the chance to   
write sooner. Mum and Dad figure you should spend the last few days of vacation here,   
so be ready at 12:30 on Sunday. That should give you enough time to "ask" the Muggles.   
If they say no, just be ready anyway.   
See you there-   
Ron   
  
Harry opened the packages attached to the letter. Hermione had bought a Broomstick   
Protective Covering and Ron sent over a bag of Fire Smokers (guaranteed to make smoke   
come out of your ears and nose in three licks or your money back!) They had also given   
him a cake to top it all off. The Dursleys, as usual, chose to ignore his birthday and   
instead baked Dudley a carrot cake and watched with pride as he ate it. Despite his diet,   
Dudley had gained at least another fifty pounds over the summer. (Maybe it was because   
his parents kept giving him cake. Hmm...) They were all still so scared of Sirius that   
Harry knew he didn't even have to bother asking if he could go.   
  
The next day, Harry couldn't wait to for 12:30. When it finally rolled around and the   
Weasleys were nowhere to be seen, he started to worry. Punctuality had never really been   
their thing, but still. Then he heard a loud thump upstairs and knew it was Pig. This time   
the owl was carrying another small package that had a note taped on top of it.   
  
Harry-   
This is a Portkey. It should bring you straight to Diagon Alley. Come when you're ready,   
we'll meet you there.   
Ron   
  
Harry unfastened the lid and opened the tiny box. Inside there was a small coin. It looked   
like it was made of something like jade with silver around the edges. After quickly telling   
the Dursleys where he was going, hastily yelling good-bye, and making sure he had all   
his things, Harry grabbed the coin and leaned forward as he was pulled away.   
When the ride was finally over, Harry found himself in Flourish and Blotts. He wandered   
out and looked around for a familiar face.   
"Harry!"   
Ron and Hermione were both coming out of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.   
"So, how was your summer?"   
He started to tell them about all the strange things that had been happening, but Mrs.   
Weasley caught sight of him and insisted on giving him a smothering hug. Almost all the   
Weasleys were there. Even Percy showed up, although he claimed to be doing research   
for something he was writing. The list of school supplies they needed that year was   
dreadful, so Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys spent most of the day buying new books,   
robes, and cauldrons. Harry never did get the chance to tell his friends about the strange   
letters he had gotten over the summer. When it finally started getting dark, the Weasleys   
decided to go home with something called a Vez Potion. It worked almost like Floo   
Powder. All you had to do was go into a specified room, drink the potion and then say the   
name of the place you wanted to go. Up to three people could go with one bottle, as long   
as they were all in the room together.   
  
Sounds easy, right?   
  
Since the Weasleys had only brought three bottles with them, it was decided that they   
would go in three groups: Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny first. Fred, George and   
Percy would go next. Lastly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Everything seemed to go   
smoothly (Even with Fred and George's complaints about having to stand next to Percy)   
Then finally, only the Trio was left. Ron was the one to drink the potion, so Harry and   
Hermione stood on either side of him. Ron gulped the green liquid down and sputtered   
out "The Burrow."   
  
Or so he thought.   
  
Suddenly, it was like a wave knocked them over. They were violently pushed forward   
and red lights flashed everywhere. Then it stopped. A thunderstorm rumbled in the   
distance and there was dead grass as far as the eye could see. The gray sky loomed   
overhead, foreboding and ominous. Ron was the first one to speak.   
"It's not exactly home, is it?"   
  
*********   
A:N-Where do you think they went? So was this chappie long enough for you, or would   
you guys like it even longer? Anyway, remember to review.   
  
  
  
  
Oh yeah, I also have something to say to two of my reviewers:   
  
To SilverAngel (the crazy psycho who threatened me with a frying pan)-I'll have you   
know that not only do I have my own frying pan, but I also have a spork to poke you   
with, so don't make me come over there. Oh, and I'll be updating some of my other fics   
soon, so remember that patience is a virtue.   
  
To Starry-I never noticed that! The eyes thing is just a coincidence. Yes, in really bright   
light, my eyes do look violet, but actually they're brown. Sorry. 


End file.
